Elevator cars are conventionally formed to comprise a load-bearing frame structure, i.e. a car sling, which comprises a lower horizontal beam system and an upper horizontal beam system, as well as a vertical beam system of a first side and a vertical beam system of a second side, which beam systems are connected to each other so that they form a closed loop, inside which loop is an interior comprised in a car box fixed to the beam systems, which interior can receive goods and/or passengers for conveying them in the interior of the elevator car. Conventionally the car box has been essentially fully inside the aforementioned loop. Also known in the art are elevator cars, in which the vertical beams forming the aforementioned loop are integrated as a part of the walls/roof of the car box. A problem of solutions according to prior art is, inter alia, that the high and wide ridge-shaped overall structure of the upper horizontal beam system with the components connected to it has resulted in the forming of standing platforms to the sides of the structure in question. The platforms on the sides are at a distance from each other and between them is a horizontal beam system causing a risk of stumbling. Driving an elevator car on service drive has in these solutions had to be performed while standing on a side of the elevator car near the stationary parts of the elevator hoistway and near the path of movement of a possible counterweight.
Known also in the art are frames, the upper beam system of which is formed from two horizontal beams, which are near each other and between which the elevator roping travels for achieving a central suspension. This type of technology is presented in, among others, publications EP1970341B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,243. In these types of solutions the beam systems are near each other, the spaces between them are cramped and the elevator components effectively fill them. In these types of solutions the working platforms are formed on the outer sides of a high and wide upper horizontal beam system, and crossing over, crossing under or otherwise steeping onto the point of the upper horizontal beam system is a safety risk.
Also known in the art, e.g. from publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,801B1, is a solution wherein the roof of the elevator car can be opened, in which case a serviceman can, while standing on a raisable platform on the elevator car, service the components of the elevator hoistway. The space needed by a workman does not in this case extend to high above the car, and working in the center area of the car is possible, but one problem is the complex structure because the roof needs to be opened for enabling servicing.